internetremixfandomcom-20200213-history
Camp Streamix
Description Camp Streamix is a summer event on Internet Remix. Three teams, Team Murder, Team Fallen, and Team Annihilation, compete for the Stream Stick. Whichever team gets the most money/bits by the end of the summer event wins. While Camp Streamix is taking place, Internet Remix posts various videos about what happens at the camp. Team Annihilation Team Annihilation is about ADVENTURE! Cowardice BRAVERY in the face of DANGER! Being BETTER than the OPPOSITION, and not just coming out as the hero… BUT COMING OUT FILTHY STINKING RICH TOO. Team Annihilation is ready to FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT! Team Fallen Team Fallen values creativity and self-expression, and hanging out, eating snacks, and watching a movie or something. Also, it’s the team where you’re the least likely to be killed by your counselor. Team Murder Team Murder values devotion to the Void… y’know, a willingness to fully commit yourself to dark forces. Also things like your ability to not be particularly squeamish, determination, ambition, and also creativity because frankly we’re all for stabbing but it doesn’t make for a great story. Team Cursed Team Cursed is a team that is led by Juno, but it has no specific counselor. Also, please watch Cursed Throne. (This technically isn't a quote, but it would look weird in the middle of quotes if it wasn't in quote block style.) Rainbow Roadies Rainbow Roadies''' 'are outgoing, virtuous, and sincere. They love being the life of the party and making others feel awesome by being supportive and fun to be around! Episodes ''All Camp Streamix episodes can be found on the Internet Remix Camp Streamix playlist on YouTube. Season 1 * Announcing Camp Streamix! * Grand Scoutmaster * Flower Crowns * Having A Good Time * Bad Influence * Midsummer Report * Camp Meanie * Billy NO! * Another Terrible Day * Letters to Steel * The Stream Stick! Season 2 * Welcome to Camp Streamix 2019! * The King Is Mellow * Team Cursed * Bulletin Board * Chaos at Camp * Finale Team Members Team Annihilation * Counselor Xander (Team Annihilation Counselor) * Cami-Cat (Team Annihilation CIT) * UprisingAttorney (Camper) Team Fallen * Counselor Alex (Team Fallen Counselor) * Atwas (Team Fallen CIT) * JoJoSoda (Team Murder CIT) * Phill Hughes (Camper) * Scott Orenstein (Camper) * Dawn / Toonwolf (Camper) Team Murder * Counselor Murder God / Miss Murder (Team Murder Counselor) * Juno (Leader of Team Cursed) * Upgraded Moon (Camper) * Shyner (Camper) * SplitGuardian (Camper) Team Cursed * Juno (Leader) * Split (Camper) * Shyner (Camper) * Scott (Camper) * UprisingAttorney (Camper) * JoJoSoda (Team Murder CIT) Rainbow Roadies * Scoutmaster Darby (Scoutmaster) * Brodingles (Scoutmaster-In-Training) * Goggles / Kristen Trawczynski (Camper) * Invidebit Sunshine (Camper) * RadixMusic (Camper) * Tex (Camper) (Tom Previte is the owner of the camp.) Gentleman Walrus was in Team Fallen. Steel was never seen in camp, because his CS-Sona was above the camp's age limit. However, according to Kristen, he was on every team. Cybernetic Pinkeye (Griffin), Sym, MLoreley, and Moony left Internet Remix in 2017, about a year before Camp Streamix began. Yousif Najem has been unable to participate in Internet Remix since it started. Winning Results Camp Streamix 2018 # Team Fallen # Team Murder # Team Annihilation Camp Streamix 2019 # Team Murder # Team Fallen # Team Annihilation # Rainbow Roadies Fun Facts * The most popular clip on IR's Twitch was taken during Camp Streamix 2018. It showed kylethewarrior donating 100,000 bits ($1,000) to Team Fallen. The clip can be found here. * Scott's scoreboard was blown up the episode before Finale. * In Bulletin Board, IR had two surprise guests (Adric/DBGreece and Queen Creeps) appear in the episode. * In 2019, IR started a fan work competition. A person who wins either the raffle or crew vote can give points to whichever team they choose. * There is also a poll that takes place during Camp Streamix. There is one answer for each team. The answer with the most votes by the end of the week wins (it gives the team more points).